This invention concerns wood handling equipment and more particularly large clams for moving logs or stacks of cord wood. Such clams typically include pivoted pairs of jaws constructed of heavy steel plates hinged on solid pins supported on a rotary housing.
The great weights involved have led to frequent failure of these components.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a heavy duty clam suitable for wood handling which is of greater strength than prior designs without being itself excessively heavy.